


no touching allowed

by citystreetlights (kongniverse)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongniverse/pseuds/citystreetlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But I have one rule for tonight.” Luhan purrs, voice low and husky. “No touching allowed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	no touching allowed

**Author's Note:**

> pls have some poorly written unedited pwp at 2am
> 
> i apologize to every single person who ever thought i was wholesome

Yifan gets more than what he bargains for when he returns home from work one evening to Luhan, bare underneath a white dress shirt that’s been supposedly stolen from Yifan’s wardrobe, sitting up against the headboard with his legs spread open for Yifan to have a full perfect view of the finger that’s going in and out of his hole obscenely. 

“Welcome home,” He says out breathily. Luhan’s voice is raspy and Yifan doesn’t miss the hitch in Luhan’s breath when he sees the older angle his fingers slightly to reach the bundle of nerves that his own fingers are well acquainted to. “Been waiting for you.”

“Baby,” Yifan mutters. He feels his throat go dry as he drops his briefcase by the door and sheds his black blazer off of his shoulders. “What are you doing..”

Luhan’s eyes rake in the sight of Yifan, fitted white dress shirt that frames Yifan’s tall and broad torso perfectly and long fingers that move to unbutton the first three buttons of his shirt to reveal defined collarbones. 

“I’m just having a little fun before you come home— _ ah _ ,” His head hits the headboard behind him as he moans and the sight of Luhan’s exposed neck sends a jolt of arousal all the way down to Yifan’s cock that’s slowly straining behind his black trousers. 

Yifan walks towards the bed, sitting himself by the end with eyes never leaving Luhan even for a millisecond. He doesn’t know for what occasion this is for, since he’s pretty sure his anniversary has passed months ago and Yifan hasn’t completed a big project or earned a promotion that earned him a session of dirty and kinky sex from his lover. 

But it’s not like he’s complaining or anything, really. Not when Luhan is in front of him with his legs spread wide, three fingers stretching his hole open and a how positively delectable his thighs look dripping with lube. 

“You like what you see?” Luhan asks, snapping Yifan out of his thoughts to meet his eyes. Luhan’s hair is tousled with his bangs plastered to his forehead and sweat glistening his milky white skin. He looks thoroughly fucked out and it’s honestly Yifan’s second favourite view in the entire world  (His first is the sight of Luhan’s petite body bouncing on his lap as he rides his cock like a champ).

“I do baby, I do,” The younger answers with a faint whimper and Luhan gives a knowing smirk and spreads his legs out even wider. Yifan takes it as an invitation to come closer. 

He starts from Luhan’s ankles, kissing his way up the expanse of smooth ivory skin, mouth leaving a trail of red marks that contrasts beautifully against it. Luhan’s breath hitches when Yifan’s mouth sucks at the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, moving up dangerously close to his rim. Luhan’s fingers pull out from his hole and he whines at the sudden loss, clenching around nothing and Yifan finds the sight of Luhan’s twitching hole so incredibly arousing. He wants Yifan’s mouth on him, his tongue in him, lapping at his rim and fucking him deep and fast. 

But Luhan has another thing on his mind and he quickly pushes Yifan away from him with his hand. Yifan looks at him with a bewildered and betrayed look on his face. 

“But I have one rule for tonight.” Luhan purrs, voice low and husky. “No touching allowed.” 

—-

And this is how Yifan finds himself tied to the bed with one of his silk black ties, shirtless and his cock heavy against his bare stomach. He doesn’t know what Luhan has planned, but the smirk the older had given him before happily skipping out of the bedroom sort of worried him. What if Luhan is actually planning on ditching him and robbing him completely?  _ No _ , he thinks, they’ve been together for almost two years now and Luhan would never do such a thing. 

Luhan returns to the bedroom after hauling one of the dining chairs with him and Yifan has half a mind to ask Luhan what the fuck is he doing with the dining chair but how delicious Luhan’s ass and thighs looks keeps him preoccupied. Plus, Yifan’s white dress shirt looked more obscene than it did innocent on him. 

“Tired of waiting?” The older asks, his tone is too cheery and his face is too smiley while Yifan is hard and miserable and can’t move his hands at all. 

“I might fall asleep if you don’t start soon, Luhan.” Yifan answers and Luhan rolls his eyes after setting up the chair to face directly in front of the bed. Luhan ducks down to grab something from underneath the bed and Yifan’s pupils blew wild when he sees the dildo in Luhan’s hand and the devil-like grin painted all over his supposedly angelic face. 

“Why do you look so surprised,  _ daddy _ ?” Luhan coos and the way the word ‘daddy’ rolls of Luhan’s tongue is sinful and it’s doing wonders to Yifan leaking cock. Trust Luhan to set the ‘no touching is allowed’ rule in times like this. 

“Baby,” Yifan’s breath hitches and his head falls back onto the pillow. From the corner of his eye he can spot Luhan placing the dildo onto the chair that’s set up in front of the bed and he grabs the bottle of lube that he’s already prepared, lathering up the piece of plastic and his own hole generously. 

“No touching allowed, daddy.” Luhan says seductively before hovering above the dildo and sinking down on it, the feeling of his hole stretching around it is delicious and it coils the pool of arousal at the pit of his stomach from how full he feels even though he’s been fingering himself open for a while before this.

“Fuck,” The younger curses, watching the way his lover’s hole stretch so perfectly around the toy and he wishes it was his cock that Luhan was sinking down on instead. Once Luhan is fully seated on the dildo, he lifts himself up until the tip of it is breaching at his entrance and slams himself back down again, head throwing back in pleasure as it hits the perfect spot. 

Yifan thinks this is unfair, filthy, and testing his own goddamn patience as he watches Luhan fuck himself on a dildo right in front of him, bouncing up and down in a high fervent and chanting Yifan’s name like a prayer. 

“Ah, fuck, daddy,” Luhan moans out, taking one of his nipples in between his fingers and pinching it hard. Yifan’s dress shirt falls off of Luhan’s shoulder and Yifan wants to get his hands on Luhan, hold his hips down as he fucks up into Luhan from below. 

He takes sight of his own cock, hard and pressed against his stomach, a pool of precum leaking onto his abs. Luhan knows he’s putting on a show, knows he’s teasing and riling up Yifan real good and he throws Yifan a smirk when he sinks down onto the toy and Yifan lets out a frustrated groan, his wrists tugging against the black silk tie. 

“Baby,  _ please _ ,” Yifan whines which only enables Luhan to continue on with this indecent show.

“It feels so good,” Luhan moans. “I—oh  _ fuck _ —wish this was your cock so bad, daddy.” He continues to bounce himself on the dildo, not paying mind how much his thighs are starting to ache and tremble. “Fucking me hard and deep until I cum all over myself.”

Luhan’s cock is neglected, pink and leaking and heavy in between his legs. He’s too preoccupied with how much the toy is hitting against his spot to notice the smear of pre-cum. Yifan feels like he’s on edge of shooting his load all over his stomach. 

“Untie me, Luhan, fuck,” He groans and tugs at the tie again. 

“Don’t you wish I was on your cock right now, daddy?” The older asks, breath short and heavy. “Don’t you wish it was  _ your _ cock I’m fucking myself on right now?” 

How much the silk tie burns and chafe against his skin doesn’t matter to Yifan right now, all he wants is to fuck Luhan into the mattress, senseless, dirty and rough. Luhan moans Yifan’s name loud enough for the neighbors to possibly hear and by now he’s not surprised if the entire neighborhood knows Yifan’s name. 

It doesn’t take much longer for Luhan to feel himself grow closer and closer towards coming. His thighs start to tremble even more than before and the heat burning low in his stomach is pushing him over the edge.

“I’m so close, oh god—” Luhan whines and throws his head back wantonly, fingers going to pinch at his nipples to edge himself closer and closer. 

“Come for me baby,” Yifan groans, pupils blown with lust at how fucking hot and shameless of a show Luhan just put up for him. Luhan comes thick, hot and untouched all over his stomach to finish off and he traces his finger through his cum and puts his finger into his mouth, tasting himself on his tongue and Yifan feels himself shudder at the sight. 

Luhan comes down from his high and pulls himself off of the dildo. He finally goes over to untie the silk tie from Yifan’s wrists and plops himself on the bed next to him, immediately curling up to cuddle to Yifan’s side. 

“So did you like that?” Luhan presses a kiss to the corner of Yifan’s lips. He’s still a little breathless and panting and Yifan wraps his arm around Luhan’s waist to pull him in closer to his body. 

“I did,” Yifan answers back while tracing small circles with his index finger onto Luhan’s skin. “But now that your fun is done,” He whispers low and huskily into Luhan’s ear. “Mine is only just beginning.” 

This time, Luhan is the one who finds himself tied to the bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> ive never committed this much sin with my own two hands.


End file.
